Letters From War
by shnazzy jazzy
Summary: Ron tells his children of his mother’s caring for him after her funeral.


Summary: Ron tells his children of his mother's caring for him after her funeral.

A/N: This song, "Letters from War," by Mark Schultz, is a Christian song, but is very powerful. I first heard this song live, and I literally felt chills on my arms… try listening to the song.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, or the characters…

**_Letters from War_**

He stood by the coffin, looking down upon the face of his mother. She had a slight smile upon her face. _At least she died happy_, he thought.

He suddenly felt someone lightly touch his shoulder.

"Ron, we'll all miss her. She even got to see her great-grandchildren." Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I know," and entwined his hand in hers and led her back home.

* * *

"Daddy, can you tell us the story of Gramma Molly and the war again?" Ron's youngest child, Maddi, asked.

It was the day after the funeral and everyone was reminiscing back to the past life of the late Molly Weasley.

"Ummm… I don't know…" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand encouragingly.

"Well it all started during the second war against Lord Voldemort, and Uncle Harry, your mother, and I were fighting as Aurors. Gramma Molly didn't approve of it because she loved us all, but she knew we had to fight…"

_**She walked to the mailbox**_

_**On that bright summer's day**_

_**Found a letter from her son**_

_**In a war far away**_

"… we would always be sending letters to each other, assuring each other that we were fine…"

_**He spoke of the weather**_

_**And good friends that he'd made**_

_**Said "I've been thinking about dad **_

_**And the life that he had**_

_**That's why I'm here today"**_

"…she would always tell me how proud Grampa Arthur would have been, if he hadn't died in my seventh year in the first battle. I would always write and tell her that I had decided to fight in remembrance of him and many other reasons…"

_**And at the end he said**_

"_**You are what I'm fighting for"**_

_**It was the first of his letters from war**_

_**She started writing**_

"_**You are good, and you're brave, **_

_**what a father that you'll be someday**_

_**Make it home, make it safe"**_

_**She wrote every night as she prayed**_

"…Gramma Molly would always write that she wished the war would end soon and that your mother would be a wonderful addition to the family. She would always tell me that she loved me and that she always prayed for me to come home…"

_**Late in December**_

_**A day she'll not forget**_

_**Her tears stained the paper**_

_**With every word that she read**_

_**It said, "I was up on a hill**_

_**I was out there alone**_

_**When the shots all rang out**_

_**And bombs were exploding**_

"… then came one of the worst days of the war. I saw Draco Malfoy upon a hill, with the enemy surrounding him. There had been a surprise attack upon us…"

_**And that's when I saw him**_

_**He came back for me**_

_**And though he was captured**_

_**A man set me free **_

_**And that man was your son**_

"…I rode on my broom up to him and gave him the broom to ride away. The broom could only hold one person, so I told him to take it and that I would be fine. He tried to reason with him, but I wouldn't let him…"

_**He asked me to write to you**_

_**I told him 'I would oh I swore'**_

_**It was the last of the letters from war**_

"…before he rode away, I grabbed his wrist and told him to write one letter to my mother, and he said that he would do anything for me. I was captured that night and was kept from those I loved…"

_**And she prayed he was living**_

_**Kept on believing **_

_**and wrote every night just to say**_

"… she told me that everyday after that letter, Gramma Molly would continue to write to me. She would always write the same things and would pray for a long time…"

"_**You are good, and you're brave, **_

_**what a father that you'll be someday**_

_**Make it home, make it safe"**_

_**She wrote every night as she prayed**_

"…I had always kept some of her letters in my pocket for safe keeping and luck. Every hour of everyday, I would hold them in my hands and read them, picturing her in my mind, telling me that she loved me. They were one of the few things that kept me sane…"

_**Then two years later**_

_**Autumn leaves all around**_

_**A car pulled in the driveway**_

_**And she fell to the ground**_

_**And out stepped a captain**_

_**Where her boy used to stand**_

_**He said "Mom I'm following orders**_

_**From all of your letters **_

_**And I've come home again**_

"…then one day, while I was stuck in the dungeons, I heard a familiar voice. It was Uncle Harry and the war was over! I was finally able to go home to Hermione and my mother after two long years…"

_**He ran into hold her**_

_**And dropped all his bags on the floor**_

_**Holding all of her letters from war**_

"…I was home once again in the arms of my mother, while we wept and cried for my return. Her letters brought me home."

_**Bring him home**_

_**Bring him home**_

_**Bring him home**_

A/N: I hoped you liked it, I also hope you didn't cry too much, and I'm also sorry for not updating my other stories!!


End file.
